


生机/8

by TokaiKiwa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, 部分内容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaiKiwa/pseuds/TokaiKiwa
Summary: 被天使召唤出的恶魔还有她们之间的旅行
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 2





	生机/8

**Author's Note:**

> 早期没有大纲的激情产物……  
> ooc非常严重  
> 当初只是想写恶魔玷污天使……结果写成了这个样子，真是羞愧啊

真姬作为生活在崇天高云之上的天使，对于此刻妮可的行为是一点都不了解。但是不了解并不妨碍她动情。  
几乎是本能般的，真姬将妮可探入自己口中的香舌紧紧缠住，甚至还反过来，就像是一条灵活的小蛇一样钻进了妮可的口中。她轻巧快速地扫过妮可就像是贝壳一样精致的牙齿，用这种若有若无的痒意刺激妮可放松牙关，将自己的津液渡给妮可。  
两个人的香津不断混合，又因为实在太多不断从两人口齿间的缝隙滴落，拉出了一道道暧昧的银丝。  
许是真姬用舌头扫过自己上颚时带来的酥麻感太过强烈，让在情欲一途上无师也精通的恶魔忘记了夺回主动权这回事。真姬一手搂住妮可光洁的脊背，一手捉住妮可那条不知道在什么时候冒出来的小箭头恶魔尾巴。真姬柔软的手掌从尾巴根部开始抚摸，顺着尾巴上那一根唯一的骨头摸到了妮可尾巴末端上的那个小箭头。  
妮可本就招架不住真姬的亲吻，此时再加上真姬对她尾巴的抚弄，她更是恨不得软成一滩水，好窝在真姬怀里，让真姬那双理应用来施放魔法咒术的双手给她带来更多生理上的快感。  
真姬终于舍得把目标从妮可的双唇上转移，妮可趁此机会小口小口地喘着气，暴露在空气中的肌肤以肉眼看见的速度迅速染上一层粉色。但真姬却始终不慌不忙地在妮可的皮肤上留下一个又一个来自她的暧昧印记。  
这种类似盖章的行为让真姬得到了莫大的满足。她不急不慢地从妮可颈侧的肌肤开始，一路啄吻到妮可小小巧巧的肚脐眼附近。此时真姬的双手握着妮可盈盈不堪一握的细腰，眸色沉沉，眼角因为情动而晕出了一抹绯红，看起来居然比正牌恶魔妮可看起来还要更像惑人心神的恶魔。  
真姬大拇指轻轻摩挲着妮可腰侧的肌肤，引起了妮可身上的阵阵痒意，逼得妮可开口问她：“你想怎么样嘛……？”真姬这个时候又恢复了天使纯洁又天真的本性，脸上挂着的笑也圣洁得好像能发光一样。她说：“你想要的到底是不是我想要的呢……？”  
就在妮可犹豫的这么一瞬间里，真姬的手又摸到了妮可的尾巴尖儿上，她或轻或重地揉捏着它，逼得妮可浑身的颜色都能比得上她眼睛的颜色了。妮可躺在沙地上，用手背捂住了眼睛，虚张声势：“亚当和夏娃繁衍人类的时候，你们这群天使要是不在旁边看完全程，当那个见证他们犯错的见证人，耶和华那个溺爱自己家小孩的臭老头会舍得把她们赶出伊甸园吗？！这个时候来假装什么不懂这些事，你们这些天使果然道貌岸然！衣冠禽兽！人面兽心！”  
真姬顺从地把手指探进妮可幽深湿热的花径中，抠挖间发出的“咕啾咕啾”声不绝，她置若罔闻，也假装看不到妮可颤抖着即将迎来高潮的样子，说：“但是亚当和夏娃被逐出伊甸园的时候，我还没有作为天使诞生呀。”  
“——因此，关于这件事到底应该怎么操作才能使对象感到快乐，我是真的有很多地方不懂呀。”这么说着的真姬，又把妮可敏感得不得了的尾巴抓在了手里，缓慢地揉搓，将其一点点软化。在感受到花径内的痉挛之后，真姬抽出了手指。  
哪怕是在没有直射光的夜晚里，妮可也能凭借恶魔自带的良好视力看清楚真姬手上那些亮晶晶的透明液体。妮可看着真姬将手上的液体一点点舔干净，原本就因为真姬的临时撤退而得不到满足的身体，此刻更是情欲旺盛。妮可甚至等不及真姬来问她到底应该怎么做才能让她感到快乐，自己就急不可耐地喘出了声：“不要拔出来……还不够……”  
一声声猫儿似的气音就像是一根细细小小的羽毛一样，轻轻地在真姬的心上扫过，让真姬不由自主地听从妮可的要求，再一次把自己手指送进了那方甬道里。这一次真姬没有刻意地折磨妮可，她爽快地将妮可送上了顶峰，然后——她抓住了妮可的恶魔尾巴。  
“很敏感，嗯？”真姬的手指还在妮可的花道里浅浅地抽插，另一只手也跟随着抽插的节奏揉捏着妮可尾巴末端上的那一个小小的、爱心形状的肉块儿。尾巴就像是普通人的指尖一样，是神经末梢的聚集地，如何能承受真姬这样赤裸地玩弄？妮可尚未从上一波快感中找回自己的理智，就被真姬的揉捏弄得哭出了声：“呜……不要再揉了，你讨厌！你明明就知道要怎么做才能……！”  
又是一波快感袭来，妮可失去了抵抗的力气，只能被动地承受着真姬带给她的快乐。因为极乐，妮可的眼角有一滴眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑落，滴入沙漠中，只留下一个深色的圆点。  
而这个时候，真姬只不过是有裙摆被她压出了几道拍一拍就能消失的褶皱，和躺在沙地上溃不成军的妮可形成了鲜明的对比。真姬不知道从哪里掏出来一条手帕，擦干净自己手上的狼藉之后，一向难得露出一点波动的脸上居然展现出了一丝笑意。她跪坐在妮可身边，笑着说：“谢谢你，我现在明白了为什么亚当和夏娃会一脸快乐的样子了。”  
“谢谢指导。”


End file.
